I wasn't Always So Cold
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: Flussell!If you don't know what that is you are not a real fan.A sweet little yaoi moment between the Tringams at the end.Pairing:RussellFletcher


Sin:Please don't kill me!

Iruka:You didn't update Rumors yet have you?

Sin:I am so sorry but I wrote this a while ago and i finally decided to put it up

Iruka:Bad Sin!

Sin:Well what did you think a 'Sin' was?KAKASHI!WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU DOING?!?!!?!?

Kakashi:What?

Iruka:Do you know what you're wearing?Or...not wearing..?

Kakashi:_-wipes wet cloth over chest-_It's hot in here

Sin:You're wearing low tight black hip huggers and no shirt..now i know why Ru doesn't like it when you show off your body...

Iruka:_-blushes-_HEY!

**I disclaim,i don't even own the plot...my yami does**

Russell wasn't always the cold big brother Xenotime saw.In fact he always used to cuddle and hug his lttle brother and protect him from spiders.He often wished he cold hug and protect him from the glares he got when he used in his home town.

It all started when his aunt came for a visit.

Russell was comforting Fletcher after shushing away a spider when he noticed the witch woman's stares.He presumed.at his young age of nine,that she was scared of spiders too.His mother had a talk with him and told him it was okay to hug and cuddle fletcher...just keep it at home.Of course he had asked for an explaination she just told him people would get the wrong idea since he looked older from periodic growth spurts.Only when he was older would he know what she _really _meant.

He finally allowed Fletcher to hug him again after he'd hurt him one particular day.Not to much earlier a young girl moved into town.She moved into Belsio's and helped with the farming.She had long honey colored hair and cerulean eyes.She,like Russell,had a younger sibling.The smaller boy that moved into town with her had the same cerulean eyes but had much sunnier hair.She was very comforting.He'd seen her many times with little children flocking around her.She would talk with them and listen to them,unlike the adults who just ignored them and shooed them away.One day she noticed Russell's cold exterior almost falter.

"Why didn't you hug him back?I know you wanted to.You love him more than anything else in the world."Her eyes showed concern.She couldn't help it.Her little brother was just as innocent and adorable as Fletcher.He'd seen Fletcher playing with him.He was eerily similar to his own brother.

"What do you mean?"He surely didn't trust anyone to know what happened in his old town.With all the perverts.Who could possibly think that?!She leaned next to the sink where Russell did dishes."I'm not really this cold.There are just some people out there who could get the wrong idea."He left it at that.Assuming she would too.But not answer the way he expected,"But do you believe them?Fletcher doesn't know about stuff like that.Is it so wrong for siblings to love each other?"He froze and looked at her,"Di-...it happened to you?"She smiled mournfully,"I'm afraid so.I've been very close to everyone in my old town.I've heard comments about my close relationship with my brother,but even more with my sisters."Russell stood shocked,"I thought you-"

She cut him off with a shaked of the head,"I do.But my two best friends were as close to me as sisters.Had people not known us when we were younger they would assume we were." They were walking down the asile of the pharmacy with the medicines for colds.A faint cry was heard and a two small blondes ran up to the older ones.

"Wah!what happened?" She asked.Two cerulean orbs met hers,"There was a big spider!"he wailed.She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him,"There,there.It's all okay.I'm here."she looked down at the little blond with arms latched around his legs.He took a chance remembering he questions,_But do you believe them?Is it so wrong for siblings to love each other?_ and knelt down and wrapped his arms around his little brother.Who was happy just the feel his brother's touch again.He looked around just to see but no one seemed to motice,or if they did they didn't care.

He let his brother go who smiled up at him before hugging him again.He looked over to see his friend smiling warmly._Maybey she's right.I can just have a close relationship with Fletcher._He walked a few steps behind Fletcher out of the store on the way back to Belsio's.He stopped as she picked up her brother from the grass and held him gingerly.By the way she had spoken of their past.She was more of a mother the last few years of his life than a sister.Providing, and loving.All of her acts were those of a mother.Watching two orbs close and fall into a deep slumber,she smiled and walked him up to their room.

He glanced down at his little brother.His innocence captivating his stare.Fletcher,suprised by his brother's stare came running up,"What's wrong brother?"he kneeled down and brushed his brother's cheek."Nothing,"he smiled. "I just love you so much,"He hugged his brother tightly.Who returned the gesture tenfold.When they let go he smiled warmly and placed a kiss on his brother's soft pink lips.His brother wrapped his arms around the elder's neck,pulling him closer.When he let him go he realized he had been picked up,"Come on,let's go inside."Russell placed another,more passionate kiss on the soft pink winter chilled lips of his brother.


End file.
